Silent Moments-A Seblainter Story
by seblainelover
Summary: In which Sam and Blaine are still best buds but Sam couldn't convince Blaine not to transfer back to Dalton Academy. Takes place after 4x08 (Dynamic Duets) {Seblainter-Sebastian, Blaine, and Hunter}
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that takes place mostly at Dalton Academy. Sort of AU. Basically, Sam and Blaine are still best buds but Sam couldn't convince Blaine not to transfer back to Dalton. Set after 4x08 (Dynamic Duets)**

SEBLAINTER-chapter one

Then they heard it. The slight sound of the doorknob jangling about as someone on the other side of the wall tried to open up the door. Sebastian pushed Hunter off of him and fell to the floor, crawling around in the darkness as he tried to find his pants. There was a loud knocking at the door and Hunter whimpered as he look for his own clothes. He knelt down beside Sebastian and grabbed his hand in fear.

"Rotten kids. I'll open it up for ya, kid. Good luck," they heard the headmaster say as the door was unlocked with a click. The light was quickly turned on and there came a gasp from where the door was. The two naked boys on the floor squinted their eyes at the sudden light until it was finally okay to open them. They looked up to see none other then Blaine Warbler Anderson standing at the door way, mouth hanging open in shock at the sight that lay before him.

"Blaine!" Hunter shouted, standing up in shock. All Blaine could do was look Hunter up and down. After a few awkward seconds, Sebastian stood up from the floor with his underwear bundled up in a ball covering his cock and he had Hunter's shirt in his other hand. He quickly shoved the shirt at the other and murmured quietly,

"uhh…Blaine. What are you doing here?" He spoke almost in a whisper, and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, his face red as a tomato.

"This is my new dorm," he spat out, looking at the two of them.

They other two exchanged glances and looked back at Blaine in curiosity.

"You guys convinced me into moving back here! But now-i'm not so sure." Blaine began to turn around and walk out of the room, but an arm reached out to pull him back. Sebastian.

"Dude, please stay." Blaine cocked his head to the side, debating whether he should or not and although his brain told him to walk out of the room at that exact moment, his gut told him to stick around for just a bit longer. He rolled his eyes and threw his bag onto the vacant bed. He walked over to it, zipped it open, and began to remove the contents. He could tell, out of the corner of his eye, that the other two were watching him, wide-eyed. After a moment, he sighed and look up at them.

"If i were you, i'd put my clothes on." They nodded their heads and starting rustling about, making sure everything was in order.

Twenty minutes later, they were all done. Blaine sat down, Sebastian and Hunter following his lead, sitting across from Blaine on Hunter and Sebastian's bed (two twins that were pushed together).

"It's funny-that i'm stuck in here with the two of you. Just my luck."

"I'm loving it. I've got the two hottest guys at Dalton Academy sharing a room with me," Hunter said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…i thought you weren't 'even remotely bi-curious'?"

"It's uhhh…it's complicated."

"Fair enough. And the two of you are together?"

"Well-we'd like to be, but SOMEONE hasn't come out or the closet yet," Sebastian said, eyeing Hunter. Hunter chuckled and placed a small lingering kiss upon Sebastian's lips. Blaine couldn't help but blush, the scene in front of him was so fucking hot. Sebastian looked over at the newbie and smiled slightly.

"You know Hunter, babe," he said while looking at Blaine. "I'm totally up for a threesome." Hunter laughed in agreement as Blaine shot up off the bed and faced them angrily.

"No way! That is completely out of the question," he spat at them, taking a step closer. Sebastian laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm getting us some drinks," he said.

"Oh come on, Blaine Warbler. We all know that you want it so bad," Hunter whispered as he walked up to Blaine, maybe a bit TOO closely. Blaine tried to back away but bumped into Sebastian instead, who wrapped his skinny arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, unsure of what to say.

'Well fuck,' he thought. 'This is going to be one hell of a night.'


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sat in the library, face pressed up into a book that he couldn't even pay attention to. His mind kept drifting; he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Hunter and Sebastian were his roommates. God, he was lucky. And now, he didn't have to worry about feeling bad like when he had cheated on Kurt with Eli. Now he could do whatever the fuck he wanted and not have to worry about Kurt. Although, admittedly, he still felt strongly for Kurt…he couldn't help but feel sexually drawn to Sebastian and Hunter. He was so enwrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hunter coming up from behind him.  
"Boo," Hunter whispered in his ear. Blaine practically jumped out of his seat in surprise and whipped his head around angrily to see who the other was.  
"Hunter," he growled. Blaine quickly grabbed hold of his bad and his ever-so-boring book and tried to escape before anything more could be said between the two of them but Hunter was one step ahead of him. He grabbed the shorter teens arm and dragged him closer to Hunter so that he could look down at him and they'd only be inches apart from each other.  
"Come with me," he said in a husky voice. Blaine took hold of Hunters hand as he followed the taller boy all the way to the dark empty corner of the library that was filled with pillows and blankets.  
"I need you to distract Sebastian tonight," he said quickly.

"Distract? Why?"

"It doesn't matter why—just…will you do it?"  
"No."

"No?"

"I want to know why first." Hunter sighed and looked at Blaine in the eyes and said with all seriousness,  
"I want to go see my girlfriend."  
A pause.  
"Blaine?"

Another pause.  
"Look Blaine—"

"Fine. I'll do it, but you've got to explain everything. Now."

"Alright…"  
"I thought you were gay?"  
"Nope, I told you. I'm straight as a ruler."

"But then in the dorm, you told me that you were gay with Seb."  
"I lied…"  
"Okay…and Sebastian?"

"What about him?"

"Well does he think—"  
"Yeah, and I need you to distract him while I'm out so he won't find out."  
"Fair enough. Why do you do it?"  
"Mess with Sebastian? Ha, well—what better way to get what you want?" Hunter scoffed.  
"Huh?" Hunter rolled his eyes and simply stated,  
"It's easy, sex with Sebastian and he gets me the answers for my exams. Sex with Sebastian and I become head of the Warblers. Sex with Sebastian and I get him to go to your school and steal your nationals trophy." Blaine gaped at him, wide-eyed.  
"I can't just lie for you, especially under these circumstances!" he said as loud as he was allowed to in the library.  
"Fine, but Blaine Warbler, remember that I can get Sebastian to do ANYTHING I want to you." Blaine's eyes widened even more and he quickly stammered out,  
"Fine, okay okay…I'll do it." And with that, Hunter smiled and walked away with a pat on Blaine's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine sighed deeply as he reached for the door handle that would soon be the guiding way into his dorm.

'Great, now I have to face Sebastian,' he thought. He entered the small room and found Sebastian lying on his bed and Nick sitting at the end of it, water in hand.  
"Oh thank god Blaine, you're finally here! I don't think I can handle this any longer. Here, take this," he said shoving the water glass at the shorter boy. "See you later." And in a few seconds, Nick was out the door.

"Hey dude," Blaine said. Sebastian didn't budge. "Hey, Sebastian?" A low groan came from the exhausted Sebastian who looked nothing more than a lump of bones on the messed up blankets. The duvet was ripped and covered with feathers, while the pillows and extra blankets were scattered across the room in tiny little pieces.  
"Okay give it up Sebastian, what in the hell happened to you!?" In response to Blaine's words, Sebastian slowly stood up. He had a bottle of whiskey in one hand, which Blaine hadn't even noticed before, and it was practically empty. Seb had snot and spit dripping from his nose and mouth, his eyes were blood shot red and puffed up as if he might have been crying while drinking WAY to much. The taller boy stumbled his way towards Blaine, a goofy grin spreading across his damaged face. He took a huge sip from the bottle, finishing it off, and threw it to the floor, letting it crash into bits and pieces. Once he reached the other, Sebastian wrapped his fragile arms around Blaine's neck and leaned in close enough so they could feel each other's breath. Sebastian _reeked_ of alcohol.  
"Oh, no no no Blainey, you're late!" Sebastian 'whispered'. He smiled even wider and leaned in an inch closer to press his lips against the other boy's but Blaine was fast and he dodged it quickly, ducking under the latter's arms.  
"Sebastian…you're drunk," he said firmly.  
"Drunk, nooo—I don't think so," Sebastian responded, trying to keep himself standing upright. "You're late Blainey, you're late. For a very important date." He continued on singing, walking closer and closer to Blaine in a desperate act for attention.  
"Sebastian, why are you doing this to yourself?" Blaine asked, taking hold of Sebastian as he was about to fall over. Sebastian eyed Blaine angrily, his drunken state taking over his emotions.  
"You were supposed to be here four fucking hours ago!" he screamed pathetically.

"I—," Blaine started, but he was quickly cut off.  
"You fucking bastard! You—you were supposed to be here to distract me, remember?" Sebastian snarled at the other. Blaine gaped at him, totally clueless of what to say. "Cat got your tongue? Ha—I'll bet. You, fucking little bastard! You were supposed to be in here when he told you to be, you fucking promised. But I guess Kurt's more important then me. You poor pathetic thing, there's no use crying over spilt milk, Mr. Blaine Warbler. Kurt and you are over, and that's the final note. You shouldn't have been worrying over him; you should be worrying over me. I'm the one doing this to myself after all, right? I'm the fucked up one. I can't even get a real fucking boyfriend. It's one thing to have a closeted boyfriend, but it's a whole other story when the guy's actually straight! I'm a real idiot, aren't I?" Blaine took a deep breath and took Sebastian's hands in his own. He seated the other boy down onto the ripped up bed and laid him down softly.  
"Shhh, Sebastian. You are not and idiot. Just—hush, there's no reason to get upset. Just please…calm down. I'm here, don't you worry," Blaine finished as he lay down next to Sebastian, pulling the blanket over the two of them and switching off the light. They both laid in solemn silence in the dark for a while, neither of them speaking a word. It was Sebastian who broke the ice.

"Blaine? Are—are you there?" he whispered out into the darkness.  
"Yeah Sebby, I'm here," Blaine responded.

There was a pause, a sniffle from Sebastian and then, just as Blaine was about to give it up and fall asleep, the other spoke up.  
"Will you hold me?" Blaine was surprised at the sudden words but couldn't help smiling to himself. He said nothing, but instead, turned to face Sebastian's back. He wrapped his warm arms around Sebastian's waist and let his head cradle it's way into the crook of the latter's neck. All was quiet except for the sound of the rain splashing and thundering outside, the soft muffled cries that came from Sebastian, and the occasional '_Hunter'_ that he blurted out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian woke to the sound of the birds in the distance singing out into the cool morning air. He immediately grasped his head as it pounded harshly. He felt as if someone were living inside there, hammering against his forehead. He tried turning around to stretch out his legs and arms but something was in his way. He turned his head to see Blaine huddled up next to him, a smile on his face as he slept. Sebastian groaned.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asked himself quietly. He stretched his arms, careful not to wake Blaine, and sat up on the edge of the small bed. He peered over at the bed he usually shared with Hunter and saw the guy sleeping away on it, clutching a pillow for comfort. That's when it hit him; he suddenly could remember everything. Sebastian chuckled quietly to himself, thinking about how he was usually in place of that pillow. He thought about Hunter and him, having sex. Fucking. Making love. It was all just a lie, Hunter had—a girlfriend? At least, that's what it looked like. Sebastian had no idea that Blaine was supposed to distract him in their shared dorm, so of course he went to go surprise Hunter at work. Hunter had told him he was working that night and wouldn't be coming home for a while so Sebastian didn't have to wait for him all night. But, Blaine being tardy on his mission left time for Sebastian to go buy his man flowers and drop by to see him at the restaurant for a little surprise. It certainly was a surprise! Instead of seeing Hunter clean tables, he came across Hunter making out with a short blonde chic, looking a lot like that Quinn girl from McKinley. Sebastian dropped the flowers in surprise, causing Hunter and the girl to look over at him. Hunter immediately grew bright red and the girl raised her eyebrows in confusion. In a matter of seconds, Sebastian was gone.  
He lifted himself off the tattered bed and stumbled over to the bathroom door, his head still aching vigorously. He went in the bathroom and leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He spent a couple minutes like that, before turning on the shower and slowly beginning to undress. Once he was completely naked he stepped into the small space and let the warm water take over his body. Seb let the water soak his hair and run down his lanky figure. He stood under the warm water for a long time, replaying all of last night in his mind.  
Flowers.  
Hunter.  
Blondie.  
Hunter.

Kissing.  
Hunter.  
Bar.  
Hunter.

Drinks.  
Hunter.

Jeff.  
Hunter.  
Nick.  
Hunter.

Thad.  
Hunter.  
Drinks.  
Hunter.  
Alcohol.  
Hunter.  
Nick.

Hunter.  
Blaine.  
Hunter.  
Blaine.  
Hunter.  
Blaine.  
Hunter.  
Oh god, Blaine was so good to him last night. His thoughts were rudely interrupted when Hunter walk through the door, totally naked. Sebastian's breath hitched and he turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from across Hunter and began to dry off his hair.  
"Hi," Hunter said awkwardly. Sebastian showed no sign of replying; he didn't even look at the other. "Sebastian, would you please say something?" Sebastian stayed silent. "Look—Sebastian, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean for you to see that, I feel totally aw—"  
"Shut up Hunter! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I fucking _hate _you," Sebastian snarled at the slightly shorter teen.  
"I—" Hunter started but Sebastian was quick to cut him off.  
"I have _nothing _to say to you."

And Sebastian stormed out of the bathroom.


End file.
